The Transformation
by sorarikulover
Summary: Jing and Kir are after another treasure but a guy stands between Jing and his prize. However the man does something to Kir! Will Kir be okay? Jing x Kir


The transformation

Disclaimer: I going to say this now but this story is not for anyone under the age of 18. It has hardcore yaoi in it and if you cant handle that or you don't like yaoi well then leave now because no need to torture yourself right? And I don't own any of the characters nor do I own King Of Bandit Jing all rights go to their rightful creator I pay my respects to their work. Any resemblance to real life situations or people or other stories that this might have is unintentional and I wouldn't have known since I made it entirely up (I really doubt that it will or does though) So don't be rude and get on my case over it!

_Warning_: This has an M rating for a reason and it has male x male relations so if you don't like that then just don't bother reading it if your stupid you might do it anyway but don't say I didn't warn you! This is only for supporters of the yaoi!

_Notes__:_ Okay so I just thought with this story that it would be interesting to make Kir become human and I know it's weird but it is an interesting concept. Also Kir was the only person I could think of who Jing could be paired with so I know the idea is strange but I would like all readers to bear with it cuz I mean it is a good story. And thanks all this is my second one I have published enjoy XD!

* * *

><p>"Jing! We have to hurry or it might be too late!" It was a warm, beautiful summer day. But the raven haired youth and his childhood friend and pet Kir the Albatross were in too much of a rush to notice. Jing was after his next target but he wasn't the only one. Not that he didn't appreciate a little challenge in the way of his prize. But this guy was fast and had outsmarted them when they had been so close! He had fed Kir something that was strange and had looked like some sort of medicine but it hadn't shown any signs of something harmful to him so that was quickly dismissed but the thing that had slowed them down was the fact that he had set a huge metal monstrosity upon them. Though Jing quickly defeated it he knew it had cost them time as that man had left some time ago leaving them with it. "I know, I know he could be miles away by now and he has our treasure, I admit he was sly being able to steal it from me." They had been running for some time trying to catch back up with the thief. What made it more difficult was that they were in a forest and so Jing had to keep cutting the branches that kept blocking their path forward. "He is close I can hear him…get ready Kir!" A few more steps and finally there was nowhere else to go and better they were now face to face with the thief who had taken their target. The man looked panicked Jing could tell he hadn't planned getting cornered. "Found you." Jing smirked his trademark mischievous smile. "Now then Im taking back what belongs to me if you don't mind." "B-but it belongs to me! The Golden Rose of Tears is mine you can't have it." He was trembling knowing that there was no way he could honestly get away now since he knew this was no ordinary kid. He was as flexible as an acrobat, stealthy as a master thief (which he was), as skilled in a fight as any seasoned warrior, but the puzzling thing was he looked like a mere boy of 17 or 18 at most and so so scrawny no muscle at all on him. The amateur thief began to try to think of a way out of this but was having no luck however that didn't mean he didn't get lucky in a different way… as luck would have it the strange medicine he gave Kir began to have an effect…this made the thief smile feeling somewhat triumphant. "Kir! Kir what's the matter! What's wrong?!" Jing felt panic rise within him something he hadn't felt in a while as he watched his friend fall to the ground letting out horrible shrieks and wails of pain. His friend seemed to be in dreadful pain and he didn't have a clue of what to do. "No! Kir please! You can't please tell me you're ok!" "HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" Jing turned to the laughing thief staring at him with a look of pure hatred and lethal vengeance being the only thing in his mind now. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KIR!?" "Oh don't worry your friend will be in a great deal of pain but he won't die he will just ah let's say undergo a certain change." Jing couldn't believe his words there could be no way he was telling the truth after all this guy was like him, a thief which meant he was a master of deception and lies. Though part of him was hoping that Kir would be ok but the other part had taken over and all he wanted to do was brutality massacre this man for hurting his companion but he knew that wouldn't help him with getting Kir to a safer place to take care of him. Jing softened his expression and quickly devised a way to get rid of this guy as well as get his prize back from him so he could quickly tend to Kir. The sudden change in the boy's demeanor was quite unsettling for this man as that meant he was able to think clearly and in other words he was doomed and he knew it. Sure enough the boy disappeared before his eyes and he felt the sudden cold touch of metal on his neck. "Since my friend is out of commission Im gonna do this the messier way." The man trembled rooted to the place and knowing what was in store for him." "May we never meet again you horrible bastard!" There was a sick slicing sound as Jing slit the man's neck killing him instantly. He quickly snatched the Golden Rose and then picked up the now limp body of his friend Kir and made his escape eager to get his friend the help he needed before it might be too late.<p>

* * *

><p>Jing sat in a chair of the hotel room as he stared blankly and sullenly and his friend's body. <em>Please Kir just be ok you were always there for me you can't die on me now you haven't even found your true happiness in life yet you have so much to live for…this is all my fault…<em>Jing was about to give up when all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light which seemed to be emanating from Kir's body. He shielded his eyes until it dissipated and what he saw was shocking. Kir was no longer a bird instead he was a human man! "Ungh…Jing…what happened…?" Jing was speechless for a minute. Even his voice was a little different it was more attractive… "Kir umm you don't look like yourself…" Kir looked confused as to what he meant exactly by that. "What do you mean?" Jing motioned for him to look in the mirror that was hung on the wall." Kir silently turned around to look in it and saw a human boy's face staring back at him with golden eyes and dark hair as well as pale skin it was handsome but Kir didn't like the way human men looked especially naked which was also one of the other things. It took a minute before he registered what was going on and he began to freak out only to wince and fall on the bed. "Argh! I f-feel strange Jing…a-and Im a human…" the Ebony haired bandit king was pretty sure Kir shouldn't be shivering like that and he noted the glazed eyes as well as the light blush that was dusting his cheeks plus when he barely touched him he shuddered violently. After putting two and two together he knew what else was wrong with his friend. "Damn he gave you an aphrodisiac and something else that must be the cause of your change…I remember him saying that you would transform…" Jing knew something should be done about his friend's condition but first…"Kir…I know you're not gay but I have to help you get rid of the effects of that aphrodisiac so please let me help you, and if it's too much then imagine me as a girl." Kir looked taken aback but he trusted Jing's judgment. "Okay but do you even know how to do that?" Jing flashed a charming smile "Yes I do you would be surprised at the things I know." Kir couldn't help but wonder. He does? When did he learn how to do THAT? And since when was Jing into men? Almost as though he read his mind Jing chuckled. "Bare with me alright this won't be a bad experience, I promise Kir." Jing gently pressed his lips to Kir's in a ghost of a kiss before withdrawing for a moment only to crash their lips together once again. It wasn't passionate but it was a wonderful sensation all the same and something Kir could never have known with his beak when he had been a bird. Jing's tongue flicked against Kir's lips asking for entrance of which was granted to him. They began kissing something Kir had never experienced before the French kiss. As their tongues caressed one another's Kir explored ever inch he could of Jing's mouth that he could before the angled his head to give Jing better access. They deepened their kiss and began fighting for dominance over one another. Jing was an amazing kisser and he felt himself over taken by his mysteriously acquired skill. How did Jing know how like that? Kir was suddenly trembling as he felt one of Jing's knees brushing against his arousal, the rough fabric Jing's pants were made out of only served to enhance the feeling and he was getting harder by the second. Eventually the need for air was so great that they broke the kiss. Kir was panting trying to get air into his lungs. He tensed up as Jing huskily breathed in his ear. Smirking Jing came really close to him and flicked out his tongue to lick Kir's ear and blew a light breath on his neck making Kir shiver with delight. He could feel Jing tracing butterfly kisses along his jawline. And Jing's hand was roaming Kir's nice toned chest which upon finding a nipple began to toy with it causing a gasp to escape Kir's mouth. Eventually he began nipping and biting at Kir's neck and tracing a path downward. He was intent on leaving a mark for proof that this was his territory. His hand made its way to the other giving it the same treatment before replacing it with his mouth. Darting his tongue out a few times and earning more shivers of pleasure from his lucky victim. He could tell that Kir was loving it and all trace of reluctance were no longer present in Kir anymore meaning Jing was doing it right. He switched to the other pink bud swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it the nipping it. Kir could feel his erection hardening even faster responding to the attention. As soon as he finished his work on them he began to travel farther south. It was lucky his friend was naked already it made this far easier for him. Just before Jing's hand began to descend any farther Kir got a really good look at him and it only made him blush more than he had been already. Either it was his new human instincts or some feelings he had had buried deep within the recesses of his heart but the way Jing's ebony hair fell in his face and the way it perfectly framed it made him look very attractive and feminine for a man and his onyx eyes framed with long eyelashes, were dazzling and held all his personality within them. Jing was unreadable and unpredictable much of the quality's Kir respected about him. And there were some things he didn't know about Jing but very few. "Jing…you are such a beautiful man I don't know how I didn't notice this before…" Jing smirked in a strange but incredibly alluring way. "Thanks, you look pretty sexy yourself you make a great human." Kir twitched as he felt a rough finger rub the tip of his erection only to be replaced by the warm, wet cavern that was Jing's mouth encasing him completely in a warm heat. It already felt strange but comforting ,Jing began to move his mouth up and down the length repeatedly which felt really good Jing often dipped his tongue into the slit and alternated between licking him from tip to base then sliding his mouth all the way down and back up. These movements elicited frequent moans of pleasure from him as Jing continued the process repeating with added strokes of his rough tongue. Soon he was getting moans from Kir that sounded like he was close to coming and therefore he stopped. This caused Kir to give him a groan of displeasure. "Don't worry it's gonna get even better." Jing held his fingers out to Kir's mouth. "Suck on them." He figured Jing knew what to do so he obeyed though he didn't like being told what to do. He made sure to coat each one thoroughly and evenly as best as he could. When Jing felt like they were satisfactory he slowly withdrew them. "okay, this next part might feel a bit strange and even hurt a little so brace yourself." Kir shivered as he felt something slick and wet gently worm its way into him. Gently Jing moved it around to get him used to it before he slipped in the final finger and began his search for that "spot" Kir was very uncomfortable because it felt so strange until he felt Jing's fingers brush against something that sent him into an ecstasy. "I got it" "Ah what is that?" Jing grinned "It's your prostate."Kir felt so blissful as Jing continued to stroke it a few times more earning gasps of pleasure. "Jing withdrew his fingers from inside him feeling he was stretched adequately now. "Since this is your first time Kir Im gonna be very careful I don't want to rip you. Also this may feel worse than the fingers so try to keep calm and I promise it won't hurt for long." Kir nodded in response and heard the rustling of Jing slipping off his yellow trench coat and throwing it off the bed as well as the clatter of the hidden knife being tossed aside right along with it. And as he listened more he could hear the distinct unzipping noise which despite himself made him nervous. Jing positioned himself at Kir's entrance and slowly he pushed his way inside. "nnh it's a tight fit…Your very tight Kir…" The feeling was maddening and Jing had an impulse to just pound into Kir but he really didn't want to hurt his friend especially since he wasn't gay as Jing knew very well which meant that he probably didn't like it as it was. Kir was wincing in pain as Jing pushed in all the way to the hilt and was fully seated within him. He sat still for a little while waiting for Kir to get used to the feeling. When the pain finally subsided he decided to begin thrusting into him but at a slow pace. Jing angled himself so that he could find his "spot" again and once he found it he picked up his pace somewhat. His friend was writhing in pleasure as his spot was hit over and over. "mmm harder please oh god please Jing!" This made Jing grin and he obeyed the command. Kir was overtaken with blinding pleasure as his prostate was continually abused over and over. Eventually Kir could feel a warmth pooling in his groin. It was strange and it made him feel a kind of pressure between his legs. After a few more thrusts he came violently for the first time in his life. It wasn't long after that Jing came inside Kir, He rode out the rest of his orgasm before he finally pulled out. "ahhh well Kir I know you probably didn't like it but hey at least you don't have that feeling anymore." Kir shook his head. "No I did like it but the sad thing is I may never experience heaven that good ever again if I change back somehow, that was wonderful." Jing was surprised indefinitely. "Kir I thought you were straight, yeah I took your virginity away but it was what needed to be done and yet you liked it?" Kir simply smiled and hugged Jing. Kir could feel something against his hand and looked down. Then all of a sudden there was another bright flash of light and Kir was back to normal. "hmm I guess we found a way to change you back…" Jing noted that the thing Kir and accidentally brushed his hand against was the Golden Rose, Oh that's right, the Golden Rose has healing effects it must have cured him from whatever had made him that way. Jing grinned glad for Kir. Kir looked almost disappointed for a minute but quickly replaced it with a happy face "Im back to normal!" Jing was very glad for him. "yup, and you're ok." Kir was disappointed that he would never be able to do that again but he was still happy to be back to normal.

* * *

><p>Hey I hope you guys liked it I had an interesting time writing it and I kept editing it so it took me a while.<p>

Please tell me how you liked it!


End file.
